Ditto
by Dragnoria
Summary: Just like any other skill, begging needs to be learned, it should be practiced and perfected. Monoma is the perfect little student to learn it, he’s cute, small(in more ways than one) and obedient. He’s going to learn quickly. Especially with the way I plan on teaching him.


It was a party, a little celebration and as such someone in class had managed to get their hands on some alcohol and considering it was a party for us, I took it upon myself to have a taste name indulge myself. After all that, laughing and smiling and everything was done and over with, I had absolutely no problem following Monoma into his dorm rooms, I had no problem with the intoxicating scent of his that overwhelmed my senses and attracted me closer, I knew that this wasn't simply going to be a short "talk", but still I let him drag me into his bedroom, perhaps it was the alcohol that allowed me to forget my worries, upcoming tests and instead afforded me the opportunity to act upon desire and emotions rather than logistics. He was just as drunk too, if not more so than I considering he downed more glasses of the bitter substance than I care to count, and that was evident by the way he smelled, the slightly slurred and discordant words he spoke, the difference in how he acted around me now. But now, as we are currently, I couldn't give credence to my worries or concerns, not with the way he's looking at me, not like this. Unfortunate neighbors be damned, I quickly swallowed the contents of the nearest wine bottle and promptly threw it across the room, if anything I'd worry about the consequences of what we're about to do, in the morning, I could regret this in the morning but not now.

His Golden locks peaked with bouncy vitality were presently languished with sweat; damp golden bangs draping over semi-obscured grey eyes and hanging down past his flushed red cheeks, swaying slightly as he moved, leaning left-to-right as beads of moisture rolled down his slender neck.

The way his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly concealed by thick, curly eyelashes, the beautiful colours of his eyes more shiny than that of the golden jewelry that the nobility commonly wore. The slow, steadied rise and fall of his shoulders as he calmed his breathing, the tanned smooth unblemished canvas that was his skin, tensing as my gaze wandered across his form, my fingers reaching outwards and grazing over his chest, upwards along his neck feeling the soft, consistent smoothness of his skin, the warmth of it beneath my finger as I brushed over the mark that adorned his skin, decorated his neck. The way his cheeks blossomed with the colour pink, a soft shade that was merely light at first but then steadily darkened, turning his cheeks to a deep crimson with the faint golden glow provided by the candle flames. His lips a light pink that reminded me somewhat of a rosebud, upper lip thinner, but not too thin, with a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and plusher than it's counterpart, both, however, were shiny, not overly so but, nevertheless they still were, light gleamed across them in small fragments. His pinkened, button-like nose and the way the corners of his lips curled into a small smile, the undeniably white surface of his teeth made evident by the close proximity, the faint fragrance of wine escaping his lips.

"You sure you want this? No regrets or anything." The question caught him off, guard and as he sputtered and attempted to formulate any meaningful kind of response, words too slurred and drawled out to even be considered recognizable speech, I found myself drawing in long, deep breaths, intoxicated on the damp scent of his sweat which was imbued with the sharp scent of coconut and admiring the sight of crystalline dewdrops racing over my lovers cheek, neck, collarbone, and down that lean, honeyed-brown torso in glistening streaks. "Well, are you?" That apparently didn't help at all or in any meaningful way because his only response was another string of incoherent words and frantic nods, I let my hands leisurely roam over the noticeably excited body of my dear friend and extremely needy boyfriends, fingertips first skimming feather-light over the taut dark nipples and then a palm rubbing circles over the firm, smooth skin of the toned abdomen which was contracting and expanding rapidly in time with its owner's shallow uneven breaths. I wasn't teasing, or at least not purposefully but, I'm not going to lie, it is fun to watch him squirm beneath my fingers (quite literally in this case). I withdrew my fingers from beneath his clothes, instead moving my hand upwards, fingers clasping around the blondes shoulder. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Monoma allowed his glass to tumble from his slack fingers too, where it clattered to the ground and rolled away, surprisingly not breaking. Clutching the blonde by the shoulder blade and lower back, I drew Monoma in closer, his chest pressed against my own. His lips quirked upwards into a smile before he leaned forwards, nose barely brushing against mine as his lips finally pressed against mine, pushing all too hard, the kiss wasn't romantic, it wasn't light, it was desperate. He was desperate. And he repeated that very same, chaste kiss over and over again, until I pulled away, lips wet and chest burning, deprived of oxygen.

So, devoid of any uncertainty, the soft, plush bed had managed to keep up stable but now we were both nearing the edge of it and it more than likely wouldn't be long before someone came to check on us. Even still, we took our time, we ignored any limitations we may have previously had and instead focused on the adrenaline high we were both feeling, the rush and the desire for more. I leaned right into Monoma's face with my head angled as our lips locked, my tongue diving into his mouth, invading his space pushing my way insistently inside as the light taste of cinnamon and bitter wine invaded my tastebuds. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden and unexpected contact, his following words were incoherent, muffled into a quiet, keening sound.

As my tongue continued to vigorously engage and delve into Monoma's mouth, I let my hands dip lower, past the navel to blindly fumble with the crisscrossing crimson leather belts encircling Monoma's waist, unraveling each one with a faint clink of metal and swallowing Monoma's renewed sounds of protest down my throat as we tumbled down to the floor, tugging and pulling one another as we went, our lips disengaging from one another, a thin strand of saliva hanging between us, the only evidence of our previous connection. We parted lips, separated as he panted, cheeks tinted in a vibrant lustrous pink hue, his clothes disheveled and uneven, black shirt hanging gracelessly off one shoulder revealing remarkable unblemished, smooth sun-kissed skin, the steady rise of his shoulders as he breathed, the movement of his muscles as he tensed up, the corners of my lips tugged upwards as a soft bundle of incoherent noises left his lips, as my hands leisurely roamed across his chest, I assume that at some point those sounds were supposed to be words but right now, he didn't seem all too focused on forming those. Instead, he just pulled at my shirt continuously, letting out soft undignified noises, shamelessly pleading while his eyes remained focused on my lips. It was only when I shook my head did he finally halt his movements, giving up on any semblance of self-control and pride, instead letting his hands fall to his side, pouting as his arms crossed, resigning myself to keep going, I moved forward, placing my hand on Monoma's chest, pushing the blonde back into a more reclining posture, better affording me the opportunity to lean over the boy.

"W-woah," Monoma spoke with uncertainty, teeth softly biting his bottom lip. Monoma broke off in vocal exclamation, bright blue eyes wide with shock as I swiftly pressed my hips forward against his, hardened warm flesh concealed by thin clothing and undone shorts rubbing against one another, I rocked my hips back and forth against his twitching mass as he uttered faint satisfied grunts, body shivering and shuddering as he did so. Golden coloured shiny hair curtly continued to graze and brush against my nose, his lips mouthing incoherent words muttered and mumbled softly against my chest, his hands tentatively encircling my waist, hushed whispers of, "I love you" left his lips, vaguely concealed in my bedroom, illuminated by the honeyed glow of the sun as his muscles tensed, the small flex of his barely visible abs as he rolled his hips against mine. "Please.." Monoma panted while rutting his hips against mine insistently, "I'll be good, please." Meanwhile, I let my hands leisurely roam across his smooth, cream-colored thigh, the skin more pale than the rest of him, my fingernails making small indents in the sensitive skin as I went. "No, please don't stop. I'll be good, I swear, I want this..."

He shifted, sitting up for a moment and moving back as he lowered his head, hair lightly brushing against my thighs as he leaned ever closer, breath grazing against my sensitive skin, eyes widening and hands tentatively touching against the sensitive, red flesh between my thighs, watching the object of his desire twitch with every erratic beat of my own heart, his breathing was uneven, unstable and the heat of the air as it escaped his lips felt heavy against my sensitive skin, even as his fingers slowly, clasped around the heated pulsating flesh between my legs, watching with great interest as my body tensed in response. He slowly jerked his hand around, a small smile gracing his lips as he did so, his eyes barely visible beneath the curly mix of his hair but even still, I found them mesmerizing, my gaze locked onto his right up until the moment his tongue grazed over a particularly sensitive section of my body, that was when I averted my gaze, instead turning to face the uninteresting movie that was playing on the large screen ahead of us, as he went to work. I didn't watch him, no, I couldn't watch him, if I did that then he'd just tease, he'd just smile and play with me, all while keeping up that adorably cute and innocent facade that he had going on for so long. So, every time his lips pressed against my skin, every time his mouth ended up around me, Every time I felt his tongue dragging against my skin ever so slowly, I shook, my body involuntarily wreathed and shuddered against the seats as he continued, our eyes only meeting every so often, spawning pink hues across our cheeks which thankfully went unnoticed as he continued his actions. My fingers found themselves entangled in his hair, twirling and pulling softly at the locks, inadvertently undoing the hair I had worked so hard to put together, and whenever I had the state of mind to actually take note of this, I managed to remove my hand from his hair and trail it down to his cheek, thumb absentmindedly rubbing his cheek and along his jaw, brushing away any of his hair that had managed to fall in front of his face. His lips were plump, fat and, red saliva dribbling down his chin as erratic gags left his lips, but I wasn't going to complain not with the mind-numbing warmth of his lips around me as he bobbed his head up and down repetitively, with eyes closed. Slowly, he pulled his lips away, not bother to mask the rather audible pop that resounded throughout the room. Saliva hung from his lips, small strings of it still connected to his lips and various places of my body, as cold air rushed against the now wet area. Still, surprisingly as he gasped for air and coughed, he still kept "Working" awkwardly using his left hand to perform quick, curt jerks with the flick of his wrist, they were awkward, sure and they were uncomfortable most likely due to him not exactly accustomed to using his left hand. Still, they got the job done, at least until he recovered and his mouth resumed it's previous work, lips gliding against me as his tongue dragged itself along the flushed, steadily pulsating and twitching flesh within the confines of his mouth.

My teeth dug into my bottom lip as my fingers pulled at his hair, tugging and grasping the locks as I tried my best to remain quiet, eyes fixated on the way the light danced across the floor only to be pulled back as he made vague attempts at speaking, despite his mouths preoccupation, the only thing his words did succeed in doing was sending incredible vibrations along my body's most sensitive areas, he swallowed around it, throat constricting in a deceptively professionalistic way, he tried flicking his tongue directly against the head, and faintly grazing his teeth against it, each earning varying reactions which only served to improve his "methods". He was testing the waters, so to speak, trying out new things and seeing what worked. Smart. When his lips attempting to pull away this time, hands that were previously there to praise him found themselves gripping his hair in a not-so-gentle way, pushing his head back down, despite the faint gagging that contracted his throat around me, still his eyes locked onto mine watering as tears steadily rolled down his cheeks while, he smiled as best he could dragging and, flicking while his tongue encircled around every inch of my skin, the slight bulge in his throat made evident every time he swallowed. From this position I could see him, from this position I could watch his reaction, listen to the soft moans he made whenever I pulled at his hair and the frantic twitching between his own thighs as pearly, opaque liquid erupted from his flush, red organ, landing across the floor in white streaks of warm fluid. Moans reverberated across my skin as he continued his motions, mouth only relenting when he felt the vigorous twitching inside his mouth and felt my fingers pull and tug at his hair, body shivering against him before releasing my hold on his hair, watching as he pulled his lips away from me, a wide smile gracing his lips and crimson cheeks as saliva dripped down his chin, eyes shining brightly for only seconds before closing as hot, pearly white liquid landed across his face haphazardly, multiple strands covering different areas; one covering his right eye, another landing on his nose and dripping down to cover his mouth, another landing on his left cheek and a fourth shot landing between his lips, while the rest either landed on his shirt and neck or scattering in his hair, binding the strands together like glue. I tried my best to ignore the current state of his face while also trying to ignore the continuous twitching and occasional dribble of fluid that still left my body, heated breaths left his lips as he kept his lips close to my skin, tongue occasionally flicking against my still sensitive skin as he greedily licked any remaining liquid that dribbled from my tip. He held it in his mouth, tip pressed flat against his lips while he watched with interest as it returned to its previous hardened state. Satisfied, he sat up, adjusting his position and leaning against me, hips pressed against my own.

Slivers of milky light reflected across beautifully decorated tiles beneath us, a vibrant array of colours danced in flashes and bright glimmers reflectively across the entwined, sweat-plastered limbs of us as we actively rutted our warmth radiating figures against one another, hot breath billowing into each other's faces. Amidst the sound of discordant, frantic panting, my own pale thighs smacked loudly against the sunned, hollowed hip bones that were framed by the spread jet black folds of Monoma's oversized pants like that of an open collar.

Before we could resolve ourselves, I somehow managed to pull myself away from Monoma again. Using my hands, to gently guide him into sitting up straight, back pressed flush against the wall, his discarded shirt lying beneath him which marginally softened the hard floor beneath us. I also managed to pull his shorts down to his knees, while discarding the remainder of my own clothing, the steady rise and fall of our abdominal muscles nearly in sync as we breathed together, the faint scent of alcohol mingling with one another, dancing with a light trace of mint hidden somewhere between us. My lips found their way to his forehead, placing a wide range of soft kisses across the smooth, sweat-slickened skin of his body, slowly trailing downwards along his cheek and jawline, my fingers digging, entangling themselves within the mass of dark copper-colored hair that sat atop his head, damp and frizzy.

His voice broke through the thinly veiled silence between us, the first spoken word since we had begun drinking since we ended up here. "Hey, big guy." My brows raised and body shivered as his hand slid down my chest, working its way down slowly until it reached the perpetually pulsating mass between my legs, his hand encircling it, Monoma's fingers barely touched when he had his hand wrapped around the warm flesh he whispered, "Lookie here."

I complied, pulling myself away from him and watching as his hand worked its way up along the warm, flushed flesh until he had only the pad of his index finger lingering against the sensitive head. The sensitive underside of the steadily throbbing organ pressed flush against Monoma's abdomen, hard and desperate for even the lightest of touches. I shifted my gaze came back to his finger, at first thought is that he's comparing sizes and while yes there is a marginal difference, being that he is maybe at most half my size, I still couldn't care less for it. Still, I kept my eyes on Monoma's finger instead of whining or going in for more.

"S'how far you're gonna be in me."

He sounded as smug as ever, but he also sounds impatient and anxious a soft giggle accompanying those words, eyes droopy and glazed over. My eyes remained fixated on his finger, on the tip as it grazed and brushed against his navel, looking unreasonably thick in contrast with Monoma's narrow waist.

"Oh," Was the only reply I could muster, mind going blank and unfocused as I leaned ever closer, lips involuntarily enclosing around his earlobe, softly tugging at it between my teeth, careful not to cause any pain as my hands moved lower between my own legs, gripping the base I nudged the tip which was now currently glazed in a thin layer of translucent liquid against the cleft that divided the twin spheroids of rounded flesh and comprised the blondes acutely curved rear earning a quick glance from Monoma and a needy whine, So, he needed this just as much as I did, or maybe that was just the alcohol talking, trying to justify our actions.

Monoma squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, and arms wrapping my back, he nuzzled his forehead against the crook of my neck, as I pushed forward, feeling his innermost ring of muscles instinctively and immediately clench tightly in defense against the unfamiliar ingression as I let out trembling breaths, moving gently, yet with an element of force necessary to intrude past the protectively resistant entrance until I managed to entirely sink myself inside of him, warmth gradually becoming enveloped into Monoma's unbroken opening with a sensation of tight snugness and encompassing heat. It's an agonizingly slow pace and my eyes are fixed on watching him take inch after inch. It's most definitely a tight fit, as I looked up at Monoma's face, I couldn't see much, he had his chin tucked to his chest, and all I can make out is how tightly he's clenching his jaw.

"Hey, if it hurts you don't h—"

"Shut up—shut the fuck up." Monoma snapped, his voice quivering as it trailed off. "That's not it."

I decided against telling him that he's only halfway there l despite also noticing how his thighs shiver violently the further he goes not so subtle mantras of pleasepleaseplease , ohgodfuck and, iloveyou are whispered under his breath, Monoma sucked in a deep breath, pressing his palm against my abdomen to steady himself. In one quick motion, he took the last few inches at once, his insides spasming around me the second I was fully sheathed inside, hot splashes of thick fluid scatter liberally across my chest and stomach.

Any moans that escaped my lips were completely drowned out by Monoma's as he gasps, whines and whimpers.

I blinked, eyes taking a moment to reaffirm the events that had just occurred, he was a quick shot, and he had somehow managed to get off simply from the act of me being inside of him, and that thought alone made me twitch within the tight confines of Monoma, earning a little squirm and a few more quiet noises from my partner.

"… Did you—"

"Shush."

"Should we—"

"Shut up."

"Are you—"

"Shut. Up."

We stayed as we were, silent as he sighed, breathing calming and body relaxing body he gestured for me to move once more, "Don't- don't go fast. Please?!" Monoma cried out, his outstretched arms tensing and his nails pressed into my back, fingers splayed across my skin, gripping my body, using me as support. Once the initial resistance was worn down with several patiently slow thrusts, as he dug and dragged his nails across my back, littering the area with scratch marks, everything became much easier and the light groans slowly melded into soft moans and whines, pleasurable for Monoma as we both began to relax and ease more into it, enjoying it more as I steadily built up an even pace, bucking my hips against him. He gave up on holding containing the short gasps that dripped from his lips and I added my own soft moans as I rhythmically worked myself in and out of the blonde who was now propped up by his lower arms, as he tilted his head back, neck on full display as his hair clung desperately to his head, the silver star necklace slung around his neck hung so low and so close to the wall that it simply spilled across the tiles, clinking and jangling noisily with each thrust that I made against him. Every muscle of Monoma's body was strained and stretched taut at the pressure constantly melting into and retracting from his opening, hair swaying violently as beads of sweat rolled down his neck, skin glistening in the honey-coloured flame light.

The combined sounds of our desperate moaning and the sharp slapping of our bodies as his lightly-muscled, tanned body slid against my pale, lithe one echoing off into the bright gleaming room, lightened by the sun's golden rays as it rose across the sky that surrounded us blanketing the two of us in the warmth of light, removing any semblance of privacy we might've had, if not for the loud noises we made. My hand fell between the other's legs to grasp the freely bobbing liquid weeping organ, my palm gliding up the silky hardness of his flesh to the ridged crown, my thumb rubbing over the sunken slit from which a sodden, warm adhesiveness was coaxed and spread over the rest of the tip in a lazy spiral by the teasing appendage, earning a wavering groan from Monoma.

Monoma gasped breathlessly, tilting his head to look at me with glinting cloudy grey eyes that were at the same time hazed with passion and burning fiercely with promise and desire, as he attempted to form words, but all that tumbled from his lips were incoherent mumbles and mutters as he brought his hands up to cover his rapidly blushing face, cheeks blooming with colour.

The tightening and twitching of his inside around me were all the affirmation and initiative I needed before giving one final lingering thrust, unrestrainedly digging myself as deep within Monoma as I could reach unbridled cries of ecstasy pierced the overwhelming light of the room. I let my head press against Monoma's, panting lightly a sense of fulfillment and completion reverberating throughout my body; liberating myself in several squirting hot jets, binding us together in that single instant.

Simultaneously, Monoma threw his head back as he throbbed out his own release onto our chests as some dribbled down onto his shirt, the pristine navy blue and red cloth cushioning his rear becoming spattered with opaque white droplets like rain and dripping pulses of cloudy liquid.

We stayed like that for a few more moments, breathing heavily before I moved my hips once more against his body, listening as his breath hitched as I picked up my pace, resuming my previous motions as slender arms encircled my waist, nails digging into my back as he shuddered, "S-sensitive! Fuck!" He yells loudly into the open air, noise most likely heard even outside our room as he buried his head against my chest, breath coming out in chopped sobs, sniveling as he shuddered, body trembling.

I leaned in close against his ear, teeth lightly pulling at the soft, pink flesh, "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" He frantically, desperately shook his head, trying in vain to stifle the sobs that left his lips,"I like it- god I like it so much-" He panted, sobbed and physically tightened around me, another, rather violent orgasm running rampant through his body, he was shaking, clenching and yelling incoherently as he whimpers, body relaxing and tightening sporadically while his fingers cling desperately around my arms. Hair wildly swaying, bangs clinging to his forehead, dampened by a sheen of glistening sweat that was evident across his skin, the sound of his whimpers, sobs and, mewls resounding and reverberating throughout the room and floors, light haphazardly fluttering across the floor in small fragments as our shadows meddled and mimicked our movements, the glint in his eyes made even more evident by our close proximity, "God yes, I love this, use it-use me-" He sputtered with reckless abandon, voice raspy and course, accompanied by soft sobs and the occasional shudder as another forceful wave of pleasure tore its way throughout my body, in response I pushed my hips forward as hard as I possibly could, digging myself as deep as possible into the shuddering, trembling mess of a boy before as warm liquid gushed and spewed into his body. He clenched, tightened and shook around me as his own body feebly attempted to mimic my own actions, small droplets of fluid precariously dribbling down the rapidly deflating pulsating mass between his legs, earning broken gasps from his drool dripping lips.

Collapsing against one another, the two of us laid together in the middle of the room, on the bed, tired and panting, his body overstimulated and I made the conscious decision to not go for another round, given how messy and disoriented he was as of now, I did, however, make a mental note to not hold back next time, illuminated by that pure, bright light that shone through the windows as we felt our pounding hearts slowly wind down.

Slowly, I began extricating myself from him before his arms swiftly encircled my waist, holding me tight and pulling me closer, "Please," his voice was shaky, uneven and sounded as though he was on the verge of tears, so with much uncertainty I leaned against him, resuming my previous position, he let out a soft almost pleasant sounding whine, before finally sighing and relaxing slightly. He gave a small shrug before leaning forwards and nuzzling closer, pressing his forehead against my chest and finally calming himself, mumbling silently to himself. Letting out a loud exasperated sigh, I pressed my lips against the top of his head, kissing the mound of shiny golden hair that sat atop his head. "Thank you," I tilted my head only slightly, a small form of acknowledgment, "You made me feel good," Monoma whispered, shifting as his arms encircled my neck. "You made me feel important; like you need me. Everyone else seems to want to get rid of me or pretend I don't exist." Tears were building in his eyes, glistening in the light from the window as the faint glow of the moonlight came seeped in, I raised a hand up to cup the Blonde's cheek, thumb lightly brushing against his cheek. "You didn't make me feel disgusting or dirty or anything like that." He sniffled quietly, breathing steadily calming down, "I'm not an expert on love or feelings," the Blonde continued, "but I know no one has ever made me feel like this. Not this loved, at least."

"Love?" I raised a brow, "This wasn't love, Monoma. It was it's-it was alcohol. It was—"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me," Monoma spoke, his voice stern and calm, in stark contrast to the drunken slurred words he previously "You seem so stupidly convinced that you fucked up but that's not what I thought. So go ahead and say it; prove me wrong, and I'll watch you leave."

I opened my mouth, but absolutely nothing came out, no sound, no words, nothing. So I sighed, tugging at my bottom lip with my teeth, contemplating my next words before speaking, "I'd be lying," Our lips meeting in a gentle brief kiss before his moved, his lips kissing along my jaw slowly, palms flat against my chest as we leaned back against plush blankets of the bed.

"At least I can love you back now... I just wish we had done this sooner. Y'know?" He sounded smug or at least, as smug as one could sound when they were out of breath. "I wouldn't mind doing this again, though.

With a solemn eye roll, I nuzzled against him, "Night, Monoma." He mumbled and muttered something incoherently in reply, only tightening his grip around me as the gaze of those stone-coloured eyes flicked up to meet mine, a slight nod accompanying them as he smiled against my chest.


End file.
